The invention relates to a device for damping courses of motion. In a known device of this type, with a suspension system for two masses, where one of them may be one or more wheels of a vehicle and the other a vehicle body, a device with which the damping can be varied by control signals by means of a valve device is disposed between the two masses. The valve device is subdivided into one valve assembly for a basic damping and one valve assembly for a supplementary damping. The valve assembly for the basic damping and that for the supplementary damping are connected in line with one another. Both valve assemblies are triggered by control signals. The control signals for the basic damping here signify a slow, adaptive adaptation of a damping component, for instance for varying the wheel behavior as a function of road conditions, while the control signals for the supplementary damping contrarily relate to a faster adjustment of a different damping component, which for instance varies the motions of the vehicle body, to optimize ride comfort, as a function of absolute velocities and of up-and-down, pitch, and roll motions. The overall result is what is known as semiactive damping action in the system.